


why do you love her/she makes me laugh

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Promptober 2020, Texting, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto’s girlfriend helps him pass the time at work.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Promptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	why do you love her/she makes me laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final   
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own   
> the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ————
> 
> Promptober Day 4: Laughing

Prompto sneaks a peak at his phone, careful to make sure he’s not in the line of sight of his stuffy supervisor. The camera studio is deserted today, and at five o’clock on a weekday, business isn’t bound to pick up. He sighs—still two hours to go, and he just got off break barely an hour before. But he sighs and tries to perk up, thinking about all the things he’s gonna do once he’s off work. Namely, his girlfriend. He bites his lip and quickly brings up his messages, clicking on her name at the top of the list. Maybe some cheeky flirting will help him pass the time and give him something to fixate on for the duration of his shift. He ducks behind the sale shelf, idly rearranging old camera gear and film as he quickly types a message.

_Thinkin bout u_

He shoves his phone into the back pocket of his jeans as he hears the door chime. Prompto turns to greet the customer and launch his usual sales pitch, but they’re clutching a bag and a receipt in their hand, beelined for the counter, so he just calls out “Welcome!” as they pass. He spends another minute actually rearranging the sale shelf—and when he hears his assistant manager in heated argument with the patron, he pulls his phone out again, smiling at ___________’s reply message.

_Always thinking of you. <3 Shift going ok? What should I make for dinner?_

It’s one of the great miracles of Prompto’s life—other than being best friends with Prince Noctis and his retainers: the fact that he’s got a girlfriend, someone smart and beautiful who loves him for exactly who he is, all his flaws and quirks and insecurities. And she can _cook_ , almost as good as Ignis (which is really saying something). They’ve been together for just over a year, and are already sharing a small studio apartment in the cheapest part of Insomnia—but Prompto might as well be living in the Citadel itself. He wouldn’t trade it for _anything_.

_Slow af, but I think we just got a Karen in, lmao Questus is having to handle her at the register. Um, how bout you make your super yummy curry noods for dinner?_

_Sounds good, I can do that! I’ll run to the corner store right now for ingredients. Sorry it’s slow—and OOF, not a Karen!!!! ):_

_Ah, it’ll be okay. Great my mouth is watering now UGH COME ON 7 PM!!!_

Prompto slides his phone back into his pocket and moves in full view of the register so Questus doesn’t harp on him later for slacking off—he moves to the Lokton display and makes sure the models and extra gear are signed and priced correctly. His phone vibrates again in his back pocket; and, taking a look around the store to make sure no one else needs anything, unclips the radio from his belt and gives the code for a bathroom break.

Once he’s inside the stall, he pulls out his phone.

_So...do you wanna see what I’m wearing?_

Prompto gulps and sits on the toilet. He hopes he doesn’t get an awkward boner at work, but _damn_ his girlfriend is so beautiful, who could blame him if he did?

_I always wanna see what you’re wearing, chocobabe_

The reply is almost instantaneous, and when Prompto clicks on the attachment to download it (thanks shitty reception!), he can’t help but snort out the loudest laugh ever.

His cute, chubby girlfriend is wearing a Moogle kigurumi, complete with the cute little antenna on top of the head. Another picture follows the front-facing one—it’s even got wings on the back! Prompto holds his hand over his mouth as he laughs and laughs, snorting and clutching his phone. Leave it up to ____________ to brighten his dull day at the shop. His heart swells with affection, and he feels luckier than ever. He quickly types back a _Omg SO SEXY_ before standing and _actually_ using the bathroom.

Prompto bounces back out onto the sales floor with a skip in his step, still giggling over his Moogle girlfriend. She’s _exactly_ his personal brand of goofy and sultry; he laughs all the way to the row of foreign-made cameras, pulling the boxes of camera add-ons flush to the front so there are no holes in the display. He can’t wait to get home from work and spend the rest of the night laughing with his love.


End file.
